


sweet dreams

by neveroffanon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 3.02, Gen, father and son time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveroffanon/pseuds/neveroffanon
Summary: Marcus and Rio have a little peace before Rio gets back to work.
Relationships: Marcus & Rio (Good Girls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	sweet dreams

Marcus rolled over and threw a leg over his stomach. Rio coughed and turned a look at him, one eyebrow raised. His boy’s eyes were shut tight, squeezed so hard it was more than obvious that he was wide awake.

“That how it’s gonna be, huh Pop?” Rio grabbed the foot digging into his stomach, fingers reaching to tickle the underside. Marcus erupted into laughter and jerked back his leg.

“You weren’t supposed to tickle me. I’m not ticklish any more,” he declared, popping up to sit cross-legged, feet tucked under his knees. Rio rolled over to look at him, raising one hand to hover near his son’s ribs. Marcus froze.

“Is that right? You telling me that if I do this—,” Rio darted a hand forward, and smiled as Marcus leapt upward and bounced nervously, wide smile deepening the dimples in his cheeks. 

“Boy if you scared, you better own it. Don’t try to lie to your old man,” Rio sighed, and flopped over, one arm flung over his eyes. Marcus bounced a few more times on the bed and dropped down beside him again. 

“Daddy, are you tired? Mom says that when I’m tired in the morning, it’s because I was fighting off bad guys in my dreams,” Marcus inched closer, knees pressing into Rio’s ribs. Rio flung out his arm and tugged the boy down beside him. 

“Maybe I was fighting off bad guys. Maybe I was fighting off bad girls.”

Marcus rolled into him, one arm pressed tight across his chest, “If you’re tired, you should go back to sleep. When you wake up, let’s go play soccer in the park. Jane said her mom is taking her to practice today, and if I come I can have cookies.” 

“Is that right?” Rio reached over and pressed a kiss on Marcus’ hair. “Thanks Pop. Jane’s mom has good cookies don’t she.”


End file.
